Gravity Wars
by alucard31
Summary: When all adults on town dissappear and Gideon takes over the town, what will happen to Gravity Falls? The Pines Twins try to coup Gideon's government, and this generates a war between the two forces. Rated T for reasons. Dipper x OC
1. Chapter 1

**HEY GUYS HERE VICTOR BRINGING YOU A NEW STORY NAMED "GRAVITY WARS" I THINK IT'LL BE INTERESTING AND HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND R&amp;R! ENJOY :D (I GOT THIS IDEA FROM THE STORY THAT JUST ENDED NAMED "LORD OF THE FALLS" I REALLY LIKED IT SO I MADE A STRORY A BIT BASED ON IT)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 1: Prolougue to War**

The year is 2014. The Pines Twins are staying with their Great Uncle, or as they call him Grunkle Stan. He owns a Shack, which is the Mystery S'hack. Just another tourist trap.

The day is July 15 and Dipper and his twin sister Mabel have just woke up from a heavy night.

"Ugh, good morning Mabel" said Dipper as he tried to stand up.

"Morning Dipper" she replied

"Lets go get breakfast"

As Dipper, Mabel, and Stan ate their breakfast, Stan dissapeared.

"Where the hell did he go?" said Dipper "He was there a moment ago and now he's gone!"

"Let's go outside and check if everything is ok"

"Ok, just in case" said Mabel

They left towards the city, which was strangely out of grown-ups. Teens were looting stores and making a mess around the city. As they approached the city they saw Wendy approaching them.

"Guys, do you know why the heck all the adults have dissapeared?" asked Wendy

"No, Grunkle Stan just dissappeared as we were having breakfast."

"Well, we can do anything we want!" said Wendy "Come, let's go to McDonalds!" she said and they followed her to the McDonalds.

AN HOUR LATER

"What the heck is doing Gideon in the town hall?" asked Dipper

"No clue, but looks like he want to take over the town." said a kid next to Dipper

"No way he's doing that!" said Mabel "What's your name?"

"Patrick, but you may call me Pat"

"Ok Pat, if anything happens help us the much you can." said Dipper

As Dipper and Mabel entered the Town Hall and towards the ceiling, Gideon spotted them. Gideon used a walkie-talkie ad called a wave of kids, or guards.

"Ah, my favorite twins, Dipper and Mabel, waddya want?"

"We won't let you take over the city!" said Dipper "Voting is more fair than to take over this place!"

"Oh really, cause I already did."

"Well I'm going to fix that" said Dipper and stared towards the crowd of about 50 kids. "Attention my fellow citizens, I know that we are all free in this city and we have the right to elect our leaders so if you-" Dipper was interrupted.

"GUARDS!" yelled Gideon and a little group of about 15 kids escorted them out of the Town Hall.

"Ugh, that Gideon!" said Dipper "Got and idea!"

"What?" asked Mabel "I can't fight those kids"

"But an army can!"

**AND THAT'S THE END OF CHAPTER 1 GUYS HOPE YOU LIKED IT. SORRY IF IT'S TOO RUSHED BUT THE MOST INTERESTING PART IS ABOUT TO COME (ABOUT CH.3 OR 4) THANKS FOR READING! **

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2! FINALLY BROUGHT TO YOU BY: ME! ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND BUY ME SOME STIIIICKERSSS! (BLUUUEEE!) :)**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls.**

**Chapter 2: Recruiting an Army**

"How're we gonna do that! That sounds good but still we're not competition for Gideon's new army!" said Mabel

"I can help you two recruit some kids" said Pat enthusiastic.

"You can?" asked Dipper doubtfully

"Sure, I have many friends here in Gravity Falls. Where do we meet?"

"Back at the Mystery Shack at 6:00 PM. And don't let Gideon or his troops see you, and be careful." said Dipper

"Ok, don't worry, I will" he said and he ran away towards the city.

"So what now?" asked Mabel

"Well, I guess we need to recruit some people too. Let's go check if Pacifica wants" said Dipper

"NO! I totally doubt she will. AND THAT WOULD BE HORRIBLE!" yelled-said Mabel (lol)

"And? We better try than lose"

"Whatever. Let's go."

AT THE NORTHWEST MANOR

Dipper and Mabel walked to the door and knocked it. They heard a loud scream come from the house. Some seconds later came Pacifica and opened.

"Ugh, waddya want!" she said

"Do you wanna join our army to make Gideon leave his spot as 'mayor'?"

"Are you kidding! Never! You know what, imma start my own army and I am gonna be the new mayor of Gravity Falls! Now get away of my sight!" said Pacifica and shut the door on their faces.

"Told ya" bugged Mabel

"It was worth a shot, but I fear we now have a new enemy." said Dipper

"Hope she doesn't attack us sometime, or that would be our end." she said

"Yeah. Hey how about we recriut Candy, Grenda, Wendy, Ashton, and Ashley?" said Dipper

"Yeah, good idea!" said Mabel

"Let's see if they wanna help!" and with that they left towards Candy's house.

CANDY'S HOUSE

*Knock Knock*

"Yeah?" said Candy as she walked out "Oh hey Dipper, Mabel! So, why are you here?" she said

"We wanted to ask you if you want to join our army to defeat Gideon" said Dipper

"And Pacifica" said Mabel, still angry about Pacifica.

"Of course I will, and Grenda too!" she said and Grenda walked out.

"Yeah I will!" she said

"Ok follow us!" the tins said and they left over to the S'hack.

AT THE MYSTERY S'HACK

"It's already 6:00, where's Pat?" asked Dipper

"Maybe he's still recruiting-" Mabel was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Pat and about 40 kids entered the S'hack, and between the crowd he could recognize the faces of Ashton and Ashley.

"Wow, good job, Pat!" said Dipper. Dipper stood over the counter and gave them a speech.

"Listen, maybe we're less than Gideon's army"

"And Pacifica's" muttered Mabel

"Yeah, whatever, we're gonna stand above them and regain Gravity Falls for the city's good!"

The crowd clapped and cheered.

"We're the Pines army, and we're gonna win!"

"One, two three," said Mabel

"PINES ARMY!"

**AND THAT'S IT HOPE YOU LIKED IT CHAPTER 3 WILL BE RELEASED TOMMOROW OR FRIDAY IF POSSIBLE. THANKS FOR READING! BYE! :)**

**CHAPTER 3: AN INVINCIBLE ENEMY**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO PEOPLE! BEHOLD THE CHAPTER 3 OF MY STORY "GRAVITY WARS". AFTER MY FIRST WEEK HERE IN FANFICTION IM REALLY HAPPY TO ADVANCE IN MY STORIES "POMPEII: AN ACCIDENT IN GRAVITY FALLS", "DRAGON BALL GF" THE START OF "ZARBON'S REBELLION" AND THE ADVANCE OF THIS STORY! TAHNKS EVERYONE FOR READING! Y'ALL THE BEST :) R&amp;R!**

**Prolougue: I don't own Gravity Falls**

**Chapter 3: Pacifica's Dominance and Gideons Reaction**

Gideon sat down at his office at the City Hall. Then two kids about 10 years old rushed in.

"What do you idiots want now!" He yelled at them.

"We have informs that Pacifica Northwest is making an army to takeover the town." One of them said.

"WHAT, NO WAY SHE'S DOING THAT" he yelled at them "TELL THE ARMY TO GET READY TO ATTACK PACIFICA'S PLACE, AND KEEP AN EYE ON THOSE PINES TWINS" instructed-yelled Gideon.

"Yes sir" the two boys walked off.

"No Pacifica you're not getting in between me and my dominance over Gravity Falls" she said to himself.

Meanwhile at the Northwest Manor...

"Prepare the stick to attack the Town Hall" Pacifica ordered

"Yes, my lady" said a kid which was helping Pacifica reunite the Army, which she was planning to use to overthow Gideon.

In a bad way, though, she wanted to control Gravity Falls just for her own good. She hated Dipper's Army too.

Still, the Northwest heiress needed some allies in this war against Gideon.

"Hmmmm, should or shouldn't I?" She thought deeply.

Suddenly, she heard marching sounds. She peeked though her window and saw that Gideon's Army was approaching her Base.

"Oh crap" she thought.

Suddenly, a kid which she named 'Lieutenant' ran in her room.

"Ms. Northwest" he called panting "Gideon's army is approaching and we're not ready!"

Pacifica started to sweat. She knew that the only way to defend herself and her army was to call for backup.

And the only remaining and functional army was the Pines' army.

"OK, go out there and defend the more you can" she said concerned that she was not going to win against Gideon's raid.

"Yes, my Commander" he said and ran out.

Pacifica immediately ran to the phone and dialed the Mystery S'hack.

She waited until someone finally answered the phone call.

"Hello" called Dipper from the other side of the line.

"Dipper, I need you".

END OF CHAPTER

So what do you guys think? Hope you liked it! Wait for an amazing chapter 4!

Chapter 4: Allies

Review

Follow

Favorite


	4. Chapter 4

HEY GUYS! WELCOME TO AN AMAZING CHAPTER 4 OF MY STORY GRAVITY WARS! HOPE YOU LIKE AND LEAVE A REVIEW SO NOW TO THE STORY!

AS ALWAYS R&amp;R AND SMILE.

PROLOUGUE: I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS

CHAPTER 4: ALLIES

Dipper felt a cold chill run down his spine as he heard Pacifica's words through the phone.

"Help in what?" He asked.

"We are being attacked by Gideons army and we can't without you" she said as she peeked though her window and saw her army was losing against Gideons'.

"And why would I help you after all you've done to me and my family?" He spat out.

"Please Dipper forgive me" tears started to roll down her cheeks "please help me".

"Ugh, FINE, we'll go" he said

"OH THAKNS GOD BLESS YOU DIPPER BUT PLEASE COME SOON MY ARMY CAN'T RESIST LONGER!" She said very fast.

"OK" Dipper then hung the phone. He walked over to where the army was camping.

"OK my fellow soldiers" he started getting everyone's attention "I know this may not sound fair but we will have to go help Pacifica"

"WAIT WHAT!" Yelled Mabel.

"She is being attacked right now! Her base is being raided! We can't just let her like that!"

"Ugh, fine!" Mabel finally gave out.

"Hey but o don't think were ready to fight Gideon's army, so what are you thinking of?" Asked Pat concerned.

"I know, but I hope you all give your best out there, so let's go." He said.

The army started marching towards Pacifica's house. When they reached they saw it was a whole mess. He saw many kids laying in the floor unconscious. Some maybe dead.

They could still hear sounds coming from the house. He could tell they had captured Pacifica as he heard her calls for help.

"Let's go in".

END OF CHAPTER

YEAH I KNOW IT WAS SHORT THOUGH NICE. HOPE YOU SAY THE SAME. WHATNWILL HAPPEN TO PACIFIFA?

AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR READING AND STAY TUNED FOR AN AMAZING CHAPTER 5!

CHAPTER 5: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

BYE!

REVIEW

FOLLOW

FAVORITE


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY GUYS! VICTOR IS BACK WITH THE AMAZING CHAPTER 5 OF THIS AWESOME STORY! IM ALSO GIVING SOME ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**1\. MY STORY "DIPPER´S DECISION" IS NOW MY MOST READ AND REVIEWED, SO EXPECT THE CHAPTER 3 OF THAT STORY LIKE TODAY OR TOMORROW.**

**2\. I´M STTARTING A NEW STORY NAMED "TRAVEL!" EXPECT IT TOMORROW ALONGSIDE "DIPPER'S DECISION"!**

**3\. I HAVE OFFICIALY DISCONTINUED "DRAGONBALL GF".**

**NOW TO THE STORY!**

**PROLOUGUE: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS**

**CHAPTER 5: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!**

Dipper and his army cautiously and quietly enterd the house. They saw it was a whole mess, some walls with grafitti.

"Wow, this is a whole mess" said Dipper.

"Yeah, poor Pacifica. I hope she´s fine." said Mabel sarcasticly since she still didn´t like Pacifica.

"Ok. Were going up," said Dipper, "Everyone ready?"

"Of course!" said Pat.

"Then let's go!"

The group of 35 kids climbed the stairs.

When they reached to the main hall of the second floor they heard a "HELP!" scream coming from the last room in the hall.

"Ok, I guess they are there, let's move!" commanded Dipper. The whole squad moved forwards the door.

But before they reached the door, 5 armed guards appeared from the door beside the door where Pacifica was.

"Stop!" yelled one of the kids, a 14-year-old boy with a tazer gun and a swiss army knife in his belt. He wore a black cap with a G on it, military jacket, a black T-Shirt, green cargo pants and black boots. He looked like a real soldier.

Dipper's troops readied their weapons, which included rakes, Nerf guns, dart guns, tazer guns, and Dipper carried a real Glock 18 gun.

Gideon's soldiers panicked and some even raised their hands and dropped their weapons.

"Alright hands up!" yelled Mabel.

The boy and another girl with a stick in her hand did as ordered. The others already surrendered when they saw Dipper's Glock 18.

"Pat, I need you and other 4 to take care of these kids. Don't let them escape," ordered Dipper.

"Yes sir!" said Pat and he and 4 other kids took the kids from Gideon's army outside where the reinforcements were awaiting.

"Alright, let's go!" Dipper tackled the door open and readied his weapon.

But Dipper was shocked at what he saw.

The soldiers of Gideon's army were about to rape Pacifica and some other girls of her army.

"Alright hands up!" yelled Dipper pointing his gun to the 15 kids in the room. Mabel's mouth went wide open when she readied her tazer gun.

"Dipper! Oh my gosh you're here!" said Pacifica trying to move, but she was tied up.

Fortunately, the kids from Gideon's army were unarmed so they took them out one by one outside. Dipper, Mabel, Pat, Candy, Grenda, Wendy and another 2 kids untied the girls with their knives.

Just as they finished Pacifica jumped and hugged Dipper.

"Just in time!" she said. "Thank you."

**END OF CHAPTER! THANKS FOR READING GUYS!**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**


	6. Chapter 6

**HELLO GUYS! HERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER OF THIS AWESOME STORY! BUT THIS ONE IS LONGER SO BRACE YOURSELVES!**

**SO READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE!**

**PROLOUGUE: AS YOU MAY KNOW, I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS. **

**CHAPTER 6: WALKIE-TALKIE.**

"So, are you going to join us?" asked Dipper to Pacifica. He wa pacing around.

"After this, of course." she replied.

"Ok," Dipper got out a walkie-talkie and handed it to Pacifica, "I need you to take this. I'll make you commander of your own attack and defense squad."

"Thanks," she said and took the walkie-talkie.

"Ok, so we use codenames to communicate with each other. Mabel is Pines 2, You will be Northwest 3, Pat, this boy here," he pointed to Pat, who was directing a group to take the hurt soldiers to the Marilee James Hospital, a hospital under their control, and organizing the captured, "He is McCarthney 4, Wendy, well, I think you know her, she's Corduroy 5, Candy is Chiu 6 and Grenda is Hamilton 7, understood?"

"Yeah, but how will I know their position?" she asked.

"Just ask them through the walkie-talkie, i'm sure they'll answer," said Dipper.

"Ok, thanks," she put her walkie-talkie in her belt.

Dipper got out his walkie-talkie and activated it.

"Corduroy 5, this is Pines 1. How is your situation?" he talked.

"Corduroy 5 reporting, everything alright for the moment." Wendy replied from the other end of the line.

"Pines 1 out." Dipper put back his walkie-talkie into his vest and walked towards Mabel and Pat.

"Mabel, I need you to take these people to the hospital inmediately," he started then turned to Pat, "Pat, I need you to take your soldiers to the Wallmart of Oklahoma Street."

"Of course, sir," he said and called in his squad. They inmediately left on a truck and 2 pick-up cars. Dipper and others who knew to drive teached others and gave them a special position as drivers.

Just as Pat and his squad left the engines went on on Mabel's squad and they left to the hospital.

"Pacifica," Dipper called to her which caught her attention. She was watching as Dipper's squad put reinforcements on her mansion, since it was going to be her permanent outpost and command center.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"How many soldiers do you have on the Oklahoma Street Wallmart?" he asked her.

"20, but I lost communications with them just before the attack on my place," she replied.

"Ok, I sent Pat to see what's going on on that place. You can communicate with him to know how's everything is going," he said.

"Thanks," she said.

Dipper then got out his walkie-talkie from his vest and activated it.

"Chiu 6, this is Pines 1, report your situation," Dipper spoke through the walkie-talkie.

"Chiu 6 reporting, everything ok on the base. Im sending scouts to Gideon's Tent of Telepathy," she replied.

"Alright, Chiu 6. Pines 1 out." he cut the line.

GRAVITY FALLS TOWN HALL, MEANWHILE...

"Sir, we got reports from scouts about the results of the invasion of Pacifica," a boy spoke to Gideon, who sat in his mayor chair.

"And how did it go? Successful, I guess, right?" he said.

"Um, well, we won Pacifica, but, um, we had more trouble,"

"What was it? Spit it!" Gideon said harshly.

"Dipper's army attacked us while our army was arresting Pacifica."

"And?"

"We lost."

Gideon sat up in his chair.

"I need you to send an army to the Mystery Shack, now!" Gideon yelled.

"Y-yes, sir!" said the boy and dismissed himself.

Gideon stood up and looked through the window of his office.

"No Pines, YOU WILL NOT WIN!"

**END OF CHAPTER. **

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT IT? REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS!**

**BYE GUYS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**CHAPTER 7 WILL BE PUBLISHED ON 2/1/2015.**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**ALUCARD31**


	7. Chapter 7

**HEY GUYS! VICTOR IS BACK AND I HAVE CHAPTER 7 OF THIS AWEOME STORY! AND IF YOU WERE WAITING FOR THE NEW CHAPTER OF "DIPPER'S DECISION" I JUST PUBLISHED IT!**

**SO TO THE STORY! READ AND REVIEW AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE! :D**

**PROLOUGUE: I DON'T OWN GRAVITY FALLS, JUST THE STORY'S PLOT AND OCS.**

**CHAPTER 7: THE ATTACK PART 1**

It took a second for the kids Dipper had sent to spy on Gideon to see the massive army that was preparing to leave to the Mystery Shack.

The girl in charge, Monica, inmediately grabbed her walkie-talkie and activated it.

"This is Monica from the spy team, anyone can hear me?" she talked.

On the Mystery Shack, Wendy was making barricades outside the gift shop, when she heard her walkie-talkie and Monica's words.

She inmediately grabbed it and activated it.

"This is Corduroy 5, what's happening?" she talked."

"Gideon is going to send an army and they're heading to the Mystery Shack!" she said alarmed.

"Got it!" said Wendy and talked again, "This is Corduroy 5 asking for reinforcements."

Dipper got his walkie-talkie and replied.

"This is Pines 1, what's your situation?"

"Spy team said that Gideon sent an army to my position!" she said alarmed.

Dipper's eyes widened as he heard her words from the other side of the line.

"I expected this. I'll send reinforcements right away!" wwith that he put the walkie-talkie back to his vest.

Pacifica heard what he was saying and came up to him.

"Dipper, hat's going on?" she asked worried.

"Gideon sent an army to attack the Mystery Shack," he said.

"Oh God, that's not good!" she said panicked.

"Yeah yeah I know, I have to go there and defend my home. You stay here." he said and with that he went over to his troops and told them the situation. They inmediately left.

DIPPER'S BASE

Candy heard the transmission and inmediately commanded 20 kids to go there to defend the shack.

"Hope they're alright there," she said to herself.

MARILYN KEATHEE HOSPITAL

As Mabel and her squad got to the hospital she heard the transmission. She contacted Pat through her walkie-talkie.

"Alright troops, I ant you to go to the shack and defend it ith your lives!" she commanded to her troops.

"Yes sir!" they all said in unison.

"Great," she said.

Mabel and her troops left to the shack.

MYSTERY SHACK

As the reinforcements came to the Mystery Shack, so did Gideon's troops.

"Get ready," said Dipper.

He waited until Gideon's troops were close enough to make a fast attack.

"Now!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**SO WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW AND GIVE ME YOUR OPINIONS. THEY ARE ALWAYS WELCOME :D**

**BYE GUYS THANKS FOR READING!**

**CHAPTER 8 (THE ATTACK PART 2) WILL BE PUBLISHED ON THE 4/1/2015.**

**REVIEW**

**FOLLOW**

**FAVORITE**

**ALUCARD31**


	8. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYS! GRAVITY WARS IS BACK! I JUST GOT A GOOD IDEA FOR GIDEONS ATTACK ON THE SHACK!**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT!**

**ALSO, PIEDMONT WILL PROBABLY BE UPDATED EITHER TODAY, TOMORROW, OR NEXT WEEK.**

**NOW TO THE STORY! R&amp;R, AND DONT FORGET TO FOLLOW AND FAVORITE!**

**GRAVITY WARS CHAPTER 8:**

**The Attack Part 2**

Gideons army and Dipper's army collided outside the gift shop's parking lot. They were violent, many getting wounded at collision with their enemies.

"Advance!" yelled Gideon, "crush them!"

Gideons army of 100 kids were giving the troops from Dipper's side a hard time.

"Hold them back!" commanded Wendy, as she was the leader from the outer defense team. Her squad of 15 kids were losing ground and troops.

Dipper emerged at once and made a squad of 10 kids back off.

Mabel, on the other hand, was directing her squad of 20 spearmen to attack from the top of the shack.

"Dont let them through!" said Mabel.

But the outer defense team had fallen. The 4 surviving kids retreated back to the shack.

Gideon took this and led his army through the first line of defenses.

"We wont be able to hold them for much longer!" said Wendy to Dipper.

"Try your best!"

Gideon's army still had 80 kids standing, while Dipper only had 50. It seemed like everything was lost.

Still, they kept fighting with anything they could. Dipper was not giving up that easily.

Gideons troops crushed the second line of defense and broke into the shack. Gideon smiled devilishly as he saw his enemies fall.

The last 20 soldiers on Dippers side, including him, Mabel, Wendy, and Pat, tried to hold them out but no dice. The army fell.

"Yes! The shack is mine!" said Gideon in victory.

The twins and Pat could make it out with 10 more soldiers, but Wendy was captured and taken prisoner.

"Noooo! Wendy!" yelled Dipper as he and the last of his army retreated to the forest.

Dipper grabbed his walkie talkie and spoke.

"We lost the shack everyone, retreat to base," he said in defeat.

DIPPER'S BASE

Dipper gathered everyone to announce the situation.

He walked up to the front. Around him, to his left were Mabel and Candy. To his right were Pacifica, Grenda, and Pat.

"Today," he started, "we lost the shack to Gideon. They defeated us, they have many of our soldiers prisoners, and they took Wendy aswell."

The crowd infront of him were shocked.

"But, I still believe in victory, and we will take the shack back!"

The crowd cheered and clapped.

But then, a kid in the front raised his hand.

"But how are we going to do that?"

"Well, my fellow soldier," started Dipper, "I have a plan, and it wont fail. Im certain."

MYSTERY SHACK

Gideon sat on a small couch infront of the livingroom's fireplace. Then, a teenage girl with military cloth and a paper in her hand walked up to him.

"Lord Gideon," she started, "I have the number of casualities for today's battle. Out of 100 attacking soldiers, 22 wounded and 8 dead." she said.

"Good, prepare defenses at once, im certain the Pines will strike back." Gideon said.

"Yes lord Gideon!" she saluted to him and walked to the exit.

Gideon turned to the window and relaxed on his couch.

"Ill destroy you Pines, no matter what you do, this town is mine!"

**END OF CHAPTER**

**SO, WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE IF YOU WANT ME TO DO MORE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**THE STANCHURIAN CANDIDATE AIRS THIS MONDAY AT 8:30 6:30 CENTRAL ON DISNEY XD!**

**BYE GUYS! PEACE!**

**VECTOR**

**-alucard31**


	9. Chapter 9: Catastrophe Part 1

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR LONG HIATUS BUT IM BACK! ENJOY THIS CHAPTER (ITS VERY LONG)!**

**Chapter 9: Catastrophe Part 1**

It didnt take long for Dipper to realize that he had to defeat Gideon so the city will finally be in peace. But what didnt come to his mind was how. Gideons army was bigger and stronger than his. He lost 40 men in the fight at the Shack, including Wendy.

Dipper had called up an emergency meeting at the Temporary Command Base at the Gravity Falls High School. At the meeting were him, Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Pat.

"Ok, lets see, we have exactly 85 soldiers, 40 here, 20 and Pacifica's house, 8 at Wallmart and 7 at the hospital," said Pat, "We need more, but thats obvious."

"How can we even recruit any more troops? Almost the whole city is with Gideon," said Candy.

"There has to be a way to get more soldiers," said Mabel.

Dipper started pacing around, thinking of something that might be their solution.

He was very mad, he lost his home and Wendy. How were things going to look good at the moment?

Dipper was not going to let Gideon get the best of him. The only solution that popped in his mind was not a very good one.

"We need to do a full scale attack," he said.

"WHAT?" everyone except Dipper gasped, "THATS CRAZY!"

Dipper turned around with an angry look on his face.

"YOU HEARD WHAT I SAID, FULL SCALE ATTACK ON GIDEON RIGHT NOW!"

"We can't just do that! We'll get killed!" said Grenda.

"I DONT CARE IF WE DIE OR NOT, I WANT TO DESTROY GIDEON ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Dipper was really angry. He had lost his mind.

"But, Dipper..." Mabel tried to convince her brother but no dice.

"I SAID NOW!"

Mabel, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Pat looked at each other. They couldn't really argue since Dipper was pretty much their leader.

But they couldn't agree with his decision. Pacifica was the first one to stand up.

"No." she firmly said.

Dipper glared at her.

"What did you just say?" Dipper was trying his best to control his anger.

"I said no," repeated Pacifica, "I cant allow you to do this, its crazy! You'll get us all killed!"

Dipper finally regained his cool and sat down.

"Im sorry, I lost my mind. Sorry for yelling at you," said Dipper lowering his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

"Its ok," said Mabel, "I know you want the shack back. So do I."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake wildly. The 6 persons present at the meeting room started panicking.

"Whats going on!?" said Grenda alarmed.

"EARTHQUAKE!" yelled Diper throwing himself to the floor with his hands on his head. The other 5 present did as he did.

The building began to collapse due to the very strong and violent waves of energy.

* * *

Gideon laughed maniacly as he saw his plan going perfectly.

"HAHAHAHAH! HOPE YOU LIKED MY LITTLE GIFT PINES!" Gideon was behind the Earthquake?

Or was is something else rather than an earthquake?

Yes, It was Gideon's diabolical plan to destroy the Rebellion once and for all.

His army found a working missile under the City Hall. It was a powerful yet silent weapon Gideon implemented on the Rebellion.

Were there more of these killer missiles hidden?

* * *

The 6 kids that led the Rebellion lay unconsious at the meetings office at Gravity Falls High, or what was left of it.

The missile strike killed 15 kids in the moment and 5 more from the collapse of the building and the fires generated from it.

Candy was the first one to recover her consiousness. She looked around, but all she saw was a complete mess, as well as fires all around.

But she also noticed her friends thrown in the floor, unconsious.

Candy tried to move but her leg was under a big piece of concrete that fell over her on the explosion.

She felt a sharp pain on her back as she tried to move. She had a piece of glass stuck in her back.

Candy thought it was it. The end. But she didnt think that if she tried to wake her friends up they could help her.

"G-guys!" Candy tried her best to call them, but they wouldn't wake up.

Tears rolled down Candy's cheeks as the thought her friends were dead. But were they?

She saw Pat move his hand to try grab something, then he clenched his fist.

"Pat?" Candy said weakly, relieved and happy to see her friend was alive and could help her up.

Pat moved his head to face Candy.

"C-candy? You're a-alive?"

"Yes, help m-me please," Candy begged for him to help her.

Pat got up and started to try move the chunk of concrete on Candy's leg.

It was heavy but Pat managed to move it aside freeing Candy's leg.

"Thank you," Candy said giving him a warm smile. Pat offered her his hand to help her up. Candy grabbed his hand and got on her feet, well, her foot, sonce the other foot was broken.

Candy couldn't walk so Pat put his arm around her and helped her walk. But Candy shrieked in pain as she felt the piece of glass stuck in her back go deeper somehow.

Pat, alarmed, looked at her in worry.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I have something in my back!" Candy almost fell down from the pain.

Pat looked at her back and saw a big piece of glass stuck there.

"I will pull it out, but this might hurt ok?" he told her.

"Ok, but do it quick please!"

Pat pulled the piece of glass out and some blood starte to pour out.

"Let's wake the others up, we have to get out of here!" Pat said.

The kids started to wake the others up.

Dipper coughed a little as the smoke started to get to them.

"Lets get out of here!" said Mabel.

The kids started to run out of the building, trying to look for an exit.

"Where is the exit!" asked Pacifica alarmed.

"Its blocked!" said Dipper.

"I dont want to die!" Grenda was scared.

Suddenly, the building began to shake again, but this time, it wasn't a missile.

The building was collapsing. 

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER!**

**WOW, WHAT A CATASTROPHE DIPPER AND HIS FRIENDS ARE LIVING!**

**WILL THEY SURVIVE THE COLLAPSE OF THE BUILDING?**

**FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 10: CATASTROPHE PART 2 ESCAPE FROM THE HIGH SCHOOL! (YES, ITS A PUN ON WEIRDMAGGEDON PART 2 ESCAPE FROM REALITY XD)**

**LATER GUYS!**

**-ALUCARD31**


	10. Chapter 10: Catastrophe Part 2 EFTH

**HELLO EVERYONE! CHAPTER 10 IS UP! IT WONT BE THAT LONG BUT IT SURE WILL BE INTERESTING! ENJOY!**

**CHAPTER 10: CATASTROPHE PART 2 ESCAPE FROM THE HIGH SCHOOL**

_Previously on Gravity Wars:_

_"Lets get out of here!" said Mabel._

_The kids started to run out of the building, trying to look for an exit._

_"Where is the exit!" asked Pacifica alarmed._

_"Its blocked!" said Dipper._

_"I dont want to die!" Grenda was scared._

_Suddenly, the building began to shake again, but this time, it wasn't a missile._

_The building was collapsing._

* * *

The kids started running around the destroyed High School desperately looking for an exit to their certain doom.

After running through pretty much every hallway of the building. There was no reachable exit.

That's when a 13 year old boy was found by the gang laying in the floor unconsious.

"Is he..." Mabel poked his foot with a stick she found on the floor, "Dead?"

"No, he's breathing so..." Pacifica said.

"Let's try to wake him up so we can get the heck out of here!" Dipper said alarmed.

Then Mabel crouched down to the boys face.

She stared shaking him up while yelling "HEY, WAKE UP!"

* * *

Jason (the unconsious boy)'s POV

What? Where am I? Am I dead? Is this heaven? I woke up and all I could see was a blinding light infront of me. Then, the light seemed to fade as I got a better view of what was in front of me. I saw a girl. I couldn't really see how she looked. She was shaking me and yelling at me to wake up.

But as I got a better view, I noticed this girl was... beautiful?

The girl saw that I had woke up and greeted me with a smile. Such a beautiful smile...

"Hey there!" she said as she offered me her hand. I took it and she helped me up.

I quickly got up and I got a better look of what was going on.

The building was on fire, some of the parts were collapsing.

"I'm Mabel, and we have to get out of here!" she said alarmed.

There were 5 other persons there, all of them looked my and Mabel's age. I recognized 1 face in particular.

We started running, looking for our salvation.

"Hey, I'm Dipper," said a boy who looked alike Mabel.

Then I remembered. When I first signed in for this they told me that out leader was Dipper Pines. Now i'm escaping from death with him.

"I'm Jason," I finally said.

"Nice to meet you Jason," said Mabel, "This is Candy," she said pointing to a korean girl with black hair and glasses, "That's Pacifica," she pointed to a girl I already knew, Pacifica Northwest, the richest girl in town.

"I'm Grenda," said a big girl that strangely had the voice of a wrestler or something...

"I'm Patrick," said a boy a little taller than me with dark-brown hair and wearing a military outfit.

"Nice to meet you all," I said.

We kept running for many more minutes. I noiced they were getting tired. So was I.

But I saw something that gave me relief.

"Look over there!" I said pointing to a window, "An exit! We're safe!"

Everyone looked to the direction I was pointing. Their faces brightened up as they saw the exit.

"Yes! Our way out!" said Candy.

"Let's get out of here! Quick!" yelled Grenda.

We all started running to the window. Dipper broke it open and he got out as he could. Cany followed him, then Pacifica, then Pat and Grenda, and finally me and Mabel... wait? Where's Mabel?

"Mabel?"

I saw her running towards me. She was holding something I couldn't recognize.

But then she tripped and fell, and just when I thought we were finally safe I proved myself wrong.

The ceiling above her started to collapse and fall over her.

"Jason, help me!"

"I'm coming Mabel!"

I ran trying to avoid anything that could hurt me.

The pieces of ceiling started to fall over her. I heard her yell as the ceiling completely fell on top of her. Then on top of me.

* * *

No one's POV (third-person POV)

Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Pat were outside safe.

"You guys ok?" he asked them.

The 4 others nodded.

But then Dipper noticed something he dreaded.

Mabel and Jason were missing.

"Wait...where are Mabel and Jason?" said Dipper alarmed.

The 5 of them turn their gaze to the High School.

They ran to the window where they got out in hopes of finding them.

Until they saw the room where Mabel and Jason stayed behind completely collapse.

* * *

**WELL GUYS, THAT'S CHAPTER 10 OF GRAVITY WARS.**

**RIP MABEL AND JASON...**

**THANK YOU FOR READING AND WAIT FOR CHAPTER 11: CATASTROPHE PART 3!**

**UNTIL THEN, ILL BE WATCHING YOU!**

**BYE!**

**-ALUCARD31**


	11. Chapter 11: Catastrophe Part 3 TBTS

**HEYOO! ALUCARD IS BACK WITH MORE GRAVITY WARS! THANKS TO STKAMBLN AND FORD PINES FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND LETS GET TO THE STORY!**

**THIS IS GOING TO BE AMAZING!**

**GRAVITY WARS CHAPTER 11**

**CATASTROPHE PART 3**

**I DONT OWN GRAVITY FALLS (OF COURSE I DON´T IM NOT ALEX HIRSCH).**

_Previously on Gravity Wars..._

_Dipper, Candy, Grenda, Pacifica, and Pat were outside safe._

_"You guys ok?" he asked them._

_The 4 others nodded._

_But then Dipper noticed something he dreaded._

_Mabel and Jason were missing._

_"Wait...where are Mabel and Jason?" said Dipper alarmed._

_The 5 of them turn their gaze to the High School._

_They ran to the window where they got out in hopes of finding them._

_Until they saw the room where Mabel and Jason stayed behind completely collapse._

* * *

"MABEL!" Dipper yelled his twin sister's name to the fallen building. He fell to his knees and tears welled from his eyes.

The kids around him stared in shock how the burning building collapsed. They couldn't believe what they just lived through.

Candy and Grenda hugged each other, while Pat hunged his head down and Pacifica put her hands on her face.

Pacifica walked to Dipper who was still mourning her sister's death. She went down to her knees beside Dipper and gently rubbed his back.

And do you guys think Mabel and Jason are dead?

* * *

Jason woke up once again after falling unconsious after the building collapsed over him and Mabel.

He was under a pile of concrete but he easily got up and looked around the debris.

"Mabel?" he was unable to see Mabel anywhere. He started to get worried.

"Mabel! Where are you?!" Jason started to dig on the debris to see if she was under it. He believed she was alive but part of him believed she was dead.

"J-jason..."

Jason sweared he heard Mabel's voice.

"Mabel! Where are you! Guide me with your voice!" Jason desperately looked around for any sighting of the Pines girl.

"I-im ov-ver he-ere..." Jason located the origin of the voice and tracked it down to a pile of debris near him.

"Hold on! Im gona get you out of here!" Jason quickly got to where he heard her. He could see her hand sticking out or the pile of debris.

Jason started to dig the debris out. As every minute passed, the more desperate he became. He was definetly not gonna let her die beause of his fault.

He could finally see her face. Her left eye was blacked, her lower lip was bruised, her nose was bleeding and so was her mouth, and her cheeck and forehead had several cuts.

"Ja-son..."

Jason finally took out enough debris to pull her out. He grabbed her arm and pulled her, getting her out. She fell into his arms, weak.

"Mabel! Im sorry! Its my fault we got trapped in here!" Jason hugged her and wiped her hair out of her face. Mabel was in the verge of tears.

"Are you ki-dding me? Why should I forgive you for so-omething you did'nt cause?" Mabel lightly smiled. Jason did so too. "If anything its my fault!"

"No its not. You just got stuck thats it. It could've happened to anyone of us-wait where's Dipper and the others?" He looked around the room.

"They were able to get ou-t."

Jason felt his heart die as he couldn't find an exit to the room they we're trapped in.

They moved towards the wall where the window where the others escaped. It was blocked by a lot of debris.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Mabel was supporting herself on Jason trying to stay standing as her right leg was damaged. Probably broken.

Jason looked at her with an expression that showed his unknowingness, his fear, and his sadness.

"I..."

Mabel looked back at him with the same expression he was showing.

"We'll find a way out!" he said firmly and with a look of determination.

Mabel smiled at his remark and both preteens moved forwards to a nearby window blocked by debris.

"Here! We must clear the debris!" Jason stated.

"But what if we don't make it?" Mabel sounded worried.

"I know we'll do. Im not gonna stop like I didn't stop when I was getting you out of the debris.

Mabel smiled and the two started to clear the way with whatever they could find. Jason used a chunk of concrete and Mabel used a piece of wood. As the two dug into the debris, they could see they were getting closer to the other side. Their salvation.

"We're almost there! Keep digging!" Mabel and Jason both dug quicker.

After almost 15 minutes of digging, the two finally reached the window.

"Let's go!" Both of them passed through the window and finally escaped the hell.

* * *

Dipper was still sobbing outside with Pacifica standing next to him and Candy, Pat, and Grenda near them.

"How could this happen..." he said between his sobs.

Suddenly, the window's debris started to crumble into the ground. Then two figures emerged from them and fell to the ground. They looked severely injured and tired. They were no other than Mabel and Jason.

"Mabel!" everyone ran towards them and helped them up.

"Dipper..."

"You guys! We thought you were dead!" said Candy.

"We almost die..." said Jason with a soft voice.

"Im glad to see you're alive!" said Pacifica hugging the two.

"You guys are really in need of medical attention. Come one guys! We need to take them to the hospital!" Grenda commanded. Dipper, Pat, and Candy carried Mabel while Grenda and Pacifica carried Jason. They left the burning remnants of the highschool behind as they disappeared off onto the forest.

* * *

MARILYN KEATHEE HOSPITAL

The 7 preteens were already being attended by the kids and teens who ran the hospital. They were good at it, surprisingly.

The next day the kids were recovered except for Mabel who was now using a cast and crutchets to support herself since she broke her leg.

The kids discussed things and they weren't going to let Gideon get away with this. They knew this had to do with him. It was a missile, as the witnesses informed.

"Where the hell did Gideon get a Missile?!" Dipper was angry.

The meeting was going nowhere until Pat proposed a comeback.

"Let's take back the shack."

"What?! How?!"

"Let's rally all the troops to attack it!"

"But the Shack is heavily guarded!"

"We have the upperhand."

"And that is?"

"We know the Shack in and out." he grinned.

* * *

**END OF THE CHAPTER**

**YES, I KNOW, IT WAS AWESOME. NO NEED TO THANK ME.**

**I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT! **

**REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE FOR MORE!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**~ALUCARD31**


End file.
